the war on lycan
by lonewolfforme
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and her master land on a new planet and meet some new faces along the way.
1. the triggering event

Chapter 1

The Triggering event

{Small authors note. This is my first fanfic if there is any way I can improve or you want me to change the seriousness of the story just let me know in the review. I own nothing but the obvious original characters that will be slightly obvious}

Unknown: What was your total, Snips?

This sudden break of silence was enough to break Ahsoka Tano out of her train of thought.

Ahsoka: did you say something master?

Anakin Skywalker looked at his young padawan, sighed and said to her "you were doing it again."

Ahsoka then found the floor very interesting "I'm sorry master"

"You need to control your blackouts Ahsoka. What if one happens during a battle?" Anakin scolded her.

"Don't worry sky guy ill have you save my back. Like you always do with Senator Amidala." His padawan said with a smirk, 'why is that?"

Before skywalker could think of an excuse the clone pilot Clipper called out" general youre going to want to see this."

Anakin and Ahsoka rushed to the cockpit and looked at the ominous black hole that suddenly opened before them.

The pilot tried to alter course but it was already too late for them.

{another author's note please remember to write a review all criticism is welcome if it is constructive chapter 2 will be up asap.}


	2. the outcast

Chapter 2

The outcast

{Hello there chapter 2 as promised. As always I own nothing but the obvious original characters and I just realized that I made a mistake in the disclaimer on chapter 1 please don't hurt me grammar Nazis. This chapter basically introduces my main OCS but if you have any character ideas send it in and I'll do my best.}

Rouge Moon {main hero} immediately noticed the strange smell. As looked up to find its source he saw the republic cruiser crash land several miles off. Wanting to waste know time he got on all fours {I hope you realize they are basically werewolves. I'll just shut up now.} And ran as fast as he could through the desert he calls home.

Ravenous Shadow also saw the crash but he was farther from the impact zone. Not wanting to waste time he got on his Bluurg {look it up} and got moving.

The rather rough landing happened right outside the hostel of the she-wolf Lone Demon. Being the smartest at the time she stayed inside and hoped others would come to find her.

After two hours' worth of sprinting Rouge came to the top of a ledge nearby, and recognized the hostel immediately. The only word he could muster was "WOAH!" and he climbed down to see if Lone was alright. Being the last wolf to the party as always ravenous took to the flat land and had a slightly easier time arriving albeit longer.

After the three of them calmed down they immediately started searching for survivors. They found a human barely conscious and a certain togrutan padawan barely clinging to life.

{I didn't get much speech done in this chapter and I apologize for it will try to fix that for other chapters. Favorite follow right a review do whatever you have to. Chapter 3 will be up day after tomorrow if not tomorrow so at least check. Laters}


	3. the minor problem

Chapter three

The minor problem

{It has been brought to my attention that my chapters are rather short. I apologize to anyone bothered by this and will fix it in later chapters. While we are on the topic of chapters this one was supposed to introduce the villain but I am stumped on ideas. If you have a character you want to come to life leave it in a review. NO SPARKLY VAMPIRES! Now then let's do this. I once again own nothing but the OCS.}

Ahsoka Tano awoke facing a wall. All she could hear was unfamiliar voices. She pretended to remain asleep so that she could eventually make her escape. Suddenly the voices died down and one of the people in the room spoke. "We know you're awake." Rouge Moon said, "Your breath rate is slower when you are asleep." "Who are you? What are you?" a very frightened Ahsoka asked. Ravenous Shadow and Lone Demon didn't like that last question and moved into attack formation. "It is alright my friends not many outside of our system know we exist. We are the Lycanthropes. You are on the planet Lycan." Rouge explained," May I inquire as to what this is?" he said holding up her lightsaber. "My lightsaber!" Ahsoka exclaimed. Using the force she reclaimed her lightsaber. "Wait. Do that again." Lone demanded, her voice quaking with fear. "What this?" Ahsoka asked bringing a fruit {why is there fruit on a planet full of carnivores} to her with the force. "What is so important about your lightsaber?" Ravenous asked. "One of the first lessons my master taught me was that this weapon is my life." This raised an alarm in her head. "Where is my master!?" She yelled igniting her lightsaber and taking Lone prisoner. {Not much of a Jedi act was that?}

Rouge went berserk because not only was Lone a close friend but also a desirable woman. Ravenous moved in to stop his friend when all four of them heard a voice Ravenous and Rouge didn't want to ever hear. "Hello is anyone there?" Fierce moon was as you could tell the brother of Rouge Moon. "hide." Ravenous whispered. As all four of our heroes ducked into the medical bay Fierce walked in. Now fierce is an oddity amongst his people because he can't smell. Since he couldn't smell anyone he assumed they had all left. The three lycanthropes left the med bay but Ahsoka stayed. She looked in the nearest bacta tank and there was her master.

"You came through that space tunnel didn't you?" Ravenous asked. Ahsoka simply nodded. "The next one won't open until ten weeks from now but maybe you can help us with our little problem." said Lone.

{Alright. That was the longest I had written. Are you happy? Did I do it? Any way as you read before I need villain ideas and whoever comes up with the best one will get their idea placed in the next chapter along with the person's name. Now tomorrows chapter will be up late so don't get too mad.

As always follow favorite write a review do whatever you have to. I'll see you in the next chapter stay awesome Laters.


	4. the villain

{Alright because you all suck and refuse to send in ideas I came up with one on my own. Not as bad as the original fan fiction I was going to place up but hey that idea was worse than son of the mask. I acknowledge the fact that I cannot take that back because that movie was the spawn of the devil. But whatever here is the bad guy of our tale Scarred Warrior. This chapter WILL be short.}

Chapter 4

The villain

High above the hostel our heroes are residing a curious bird circled overhead. After Fierce Moon had left the bird swooped down to land on the windowsill. "You came through that space tunnel didn't you?" Ravenous asked. Ahsoka simply nodded. "The next one won't open until 10 weeks from now but maybe you could help us with our little problem." Said Lone. "There is an evil tyrant who rules over every inhabitant of this world. His name is Scarred Warrior." explained Rouge.

"Bah. They think I'm evil do they? They want a villain, fine I'll give them a villain! I had honestly hoped it would never come to this but it looks like I have no choice." His wolfish form went flying through the air as he landed on another platform in his lab. Entering a code into his vault he reached in and grabbed a vial with glowing green liquid. {Ever notice how all evil liquids glow green?} "Bring me one of our criminals." He barked to a guard {hehe barked} while pouring the liquid into a needle. As the war criminal Ancient Demon {father to Lone} was brought forth, Scarred injected him with it.

While Scarred was busy he failed to realize his spy droid was noticed by Ahsoka. Without saying a single word she walked over to the bird and with a swing of her lightsaber deactivated it. "We were being watched! You have been discovered!" yelled rouge. {Being more of a drama queen than usual} Ravenous turned to Lone "do you still have our old weapons?" he said with plenty of urgency in his voice. Lone ran to the back of the house and came back with twin blaster pistols, a scythe, and an assassin's dagger. {Enjoy the reference anime fans there will be another one after a few chapters.} "Good job Lone" rouge said giving her a quick kiss. Ahsoka felt an emotion she hadn't felt since skyguy had compared her to Bariss Offee. (Ooh was it lust?) {No it wasn't voice in my head no.1} she felt jealousy. (oh ) {sorry to disappoint you.} [No youre not] {Ok will both of you let me finish the chapter!} [Sorry] (Me too)

Scarred walked up to his leading scientist and told him to put the liquid {remember it?} into mass production. "Um, my lord it probably isn't my place to say but what does this do?" asked the scientist. Scarred simply laughed "it cures us." Two guards brought in Ancient Demon but he wasn't a lycanthrope. He was a rodian once more.


	5. the attack

{Hello once again fanbase.}[You don't and never will have one] (Hey shut up he is a good writer) {Sorry for how late this chapter is with school starting if a chapter is not placed up by 7 30 on Saturday wait another week. And now the prologue is complete I am aiming for at least 11 chapters so yeah. LET'S DO THIS!}* Cue anime theme music *

Chapter 5

The attack

Scarred warrior finally noticed his spy droid had been destroyed. "It is time" were his only words as he sent his foot troops and his hunter killers {a gargoyle looking droid} to lones farm house.

Ahsoka was once again in the process of one of her blackouts, but this time she wasn't alone. Rouge moon was also staring into the distance not moving thinking or showing any signs of life. This moment of peace was ruined when Ahsoka sensed all of scarred troops coming to their location quickly.

"TIME TO GO!" ravenous shouted as they all grabbed transportation. "What about master skywalker? "Ahsoka shouted. "He'll be fine they will never find him" lone replied.

Two weeks later

As Anakin skywalker left the testing chambers of scarred warrior's laboratory he took a new name: white tempter. {Sorry this chapter was short writers block shot an arrow at my knee. Remember to check next Saturday. Laters}


End file.
